Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for collecting and reporting toilet noise data.
Background of the Invention
Attempts have been made to mask toilet noise using music and white noise. Both of these methods create additional noise and do utilize the opportunity of detecting and storing noise created by a user using a toilet.